And That Was For
by Ari'el.Holland
Summary: The war is over. Romeo is gone. The dust has finally settled. But not Juliet. Well, at least, not without carrying out a certain punishment.


My idea of what could have happened had Juliet NOT died. Obviously, AU. And full of risqué romance...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words on this screen. Thank you.

* * *

It had been a week since Romeo died.

A week since Juliet was crowned Grand Duchess.

A week since the world had been saved.

And a week since Juliet had _changed_.

Tybalt, Curio and Francisco managed to get her out of the place, away from Romeo, and the world seemed to settle back to normalcy. She took the place of Grand Duchess and the town regained peace and order.

But...

That didn't mean that Juliet was normal. Actually, she was far from it.

For the first two days since the death of her beloved, she would lock herself in her chamber and come out for nothing. She appeared on the third night, as hunger showed itself. By the sixth day, she was back to human normal. But yet not Juliet normal.

Curio and Francisco would constantly been worried for her but not comfort her, in fear of making her sink further into her dark, sad world. Merely obeying her orders, making sure she is physically well, watching her from afar. So, all they could do now was wait till she becomes 'Juliet' normal.

Oh, But how wrong they were...

* * *

He fell hard on the soft mattress. For someone who had experienced a painful loss, had a whole country suddenly thrust upon their shoulders, Juliet was awfully strong. She was now fighting him with raw strength, no war-cries, no witty quips, no expressions...

Pure power.

He remembered training her as a little girl, she wasn't even able to hold a sword without falling flat on her face. Curio sighed deeply. Well, those days sure are long gone. All he could look forward to now was being the Captain of the Guard, personal body-guard to the Grand-Duchess and friend to Juliet. Friend because once he saw the dead corpse of Romeo in Juliet's arms he was dead certain she may never love again...Even if she did, it wouldn't be some scared, old, brawny man like him. As another loud sigh escaped his lips, he figured a nap might ease his hurting head and...heart.

It was eight now, he would have to meet Francisco and the rest of the guards for a meeting later on how to patch up the rest of the faulty, damaged castle. The thought itself was already draining. So he shut his good eye, and pulled the covers over his broad shoulder. Before he blew the candle out he made a mental note to be awake by an hour's time...Ten was the meeting. Not a problem...

* * *

He heard the crash of metal, and strange odors shot around the small chamber, he woke hurriedly.

_Damn, the meeting! _

Then as he tried to get up from the bed he found his wrist tied together and locked by thick hawser, above his head- tied on the wooden head-board. He struggled, then something clicked in his mind.

_Juliet! Someone might be after her!_

_Dammit_, he cursed silently. As he looked around for something to help himself break free, he heard soft ruffling and faint clattering of metalware. He stopped his movement, straining hard to hear who the intruder was. There were no lights, even the curtains were drawn. But he realized something else, he was naked except for his pair of white cotton boxers.

Who in Hell's name would do this?

If it was Francisco who was playing this stupid joke then he was going to kill him! Curio tugged at the rope tightly bounding his thick wrist, then yanked at his feet, finding it trapped as well. He growled angrily, as he heard the rustle of clothes and clinking of glass,

"Who's there?" He snapped, blinking at the darkness. Then he caught a flash of movement, and felt something cover his eyes.

What the hell!

It was a sash or some strip of fabric covering his eyes- Perfect, he was tied, almost naked and now blindfolded and he didn't even know who is was who was doing this stupid hoax to him! He shifted uncomfortably, hearing the sound of a match being lit and he felt someone by his side,

"Stop struggling." He heard a voice. His breath caught in his throat, as he turned his head to the direction of the person,

"Lady Juliet?" He exhaled, hoping it was her yet hoping it wasn't her at the same time.

"Yes, Curio." She responded, emotionless.

"What are you doing to me?" He questioned, feeling the muscles of his arm wear out. He waited for the answer, then felt soft fingers dance over his exposed abdomen.

"I'm punishing you."

She answered tonelessly. He scowled as he felt her fingers drag down to his thigh, running over the tight skin there,

"A punishment? What for? What have I done?" He asked gruffly, suddenly finding it a little harder to breath. He didn't know whether he liked the feeling of her fingers on his body. Curio had always dreamt of it, but not in this way!

This was just...Wrong.

"You'll find out soon." Juliet replied, taking her fingers away. Then as he was about to ask more questions he felt something thick, runny and sticky dribbled over his muscular chest. Curio gasped and his fingers itched to wipe the substance away from his bare pectorals, and again as he opened his mouth to say more another round of heavy syrup was drizzled from his thigh, up to his chest, just reaching his collar-bone, in a meandering route. He blanched at the sickening feeling of the sauces coating his body and the different but pungent stenches of chocolate, honey, strawberry and cinnamon filling the room, he was sure his bed was doused in it as well.

But to an auburn-haired Duchess, Curio looked like a masterpiece. His golden-tanned skin covered in dark contrasting colors of cinnamon, chocolate, strawberry and the glistening honey made his skin shine. Juliet grinned at her work as she dropped her robe to the ground and stripped the white slip off her slender body. Then she sat by his gravy drenched thigh, he felt the bed sink there,

"Lady Juliet?" He muttered, fidgeting nervously. What was she thinking of doing? What were the toppings about? Punishment?

"...This will be your punishment, Curio." She lowered her head to his thigh, her hot breath caressing his epidermis. He swallowed hard, not even wanting to guess what was going to happen next...

She licked her lips and passed her tongue teasingly over his slender, long thigh, earning a surprised gasp from her bound victim.

"Lady Juliet..." Curio rasped, turning his knee away, "Please...I don't understand what I've done?"

"What you've done?" She echoed, then dipped her tongue down to drag it across his midriff to his well-formed pectorals. He squirmed, his muscles tensing obviously as she sucked gently on his navel.

Then he heard a sadistic giggle come from her. The first trace of emotion this entire week.

"That was for slapping me on the night when Lancelot died."

That those words, a low growl erupted from his throat then it turned into a short groan when she nipped at one of his six abdominal muscles on his midsection, replacing the stickiness of the honey with the wetness of her saliva.

"That was for yelling at me, and for all the times you acted like a jerk."

Moving her head over to the side of his torso, Juliet sucked forcefully on his ribs, giving an occasional bite to the thin skin there. He jumped at the pain.

"That...was for always being protective but so inconsiderate and heartless."

Biting those words out before inspecting his body, seeing it was relatively clean, the stunning red-head straddled his stomach. He flinched at the sudden weight, quickly placing his hands on her hips in fear of her falling off or perhaps...doing more, but then realized something that made his blood rush to all the wrong places.

She was stark-naked.

Curio inwardly thanked the heavens that he was blindfolded. If he wasn't, he was damn sure he wouldn't be able to stop imagining her.

_At all._

She nuzzled her face into his neck, setting a trail of warm, moist kisses down from his jaw to his collar-bone.

"And that, Curio...Was for protecting me with your life. For teaching me. For putting up with all my nonsense."

He sighed and shook his head then felt her hand pulling up on the sash covering his eyes. Curio squeezed his working eye shut and feeling her sweet breath fan over his face, then he felt her lips meet with his eyelid. The eye that was closed forever, because of the blow he took by protecting her...

"That was for saving me. For forfeiting your eye for me."

She breathed out, coming off his body. And just as he thought she was about to release him and let him go, he felt her lips crushed against his. He grunted and somehow kissed back. Moving his lips against hers, she spoke their mouths still connected.

"This is for loving me." He let out a strangled gasp.

_She knew..._

Then he felt her bite down, hard on his lower lip. He turned his head away from her, hissing in pain.

"And that, my dear Curio, was for loving me but having no courage to tell me!" She snapped, and caught his face between her two hands, she planted quick, soft, chaste kisses on his face. Landing on his mouth, nose, cheek, chin and forehead.

"Those were to show you...That I love you too."

He smiled hazily, maybe the new Juliet wasn't that bad. Hell, maybe this whole punishment wasn't so bad either!

Soon, he heard the sound of cutting and shuffling of feet on the smooth floor. And he found out that he was free! Oh glory! He sat up, feeling sticky all over again. When he looked around, Juliet was there. Tying her robe and collecting her concoctions from his study table. He watched as she walked to the door,

"Where are you going?" He queried. What was all this for then? Was it really a punishment or what? Was she just..

...Just _toying_ with him?

She gazed thoughtfully at him, "To see Francisco."

His single brown eye went wide for a moment then he scowled, "What? Why?" Frustration and annoyance apparent in his rough voice.

She chuckled darkly, "To punish him as well."

Good God, _that_ kind of punishment? Then...

"But, you said you love me."

"I do." She sent him a weak smile.

"Then...?" He quirked a brow, shifting to the edge of the bed.

She shook her head at his misunderstanding, "I love you to a certain degree, like how I love Francisco, Antonio and Tybalt."

Damn...Well, this punishment will probably last him a life time...

"Will you do the same thing to Francisco?" He blurted, scratching his nape in slight embarrassment. He felt a small bubble of jealousy form inside of him.

"Depends. His will be much harder since he's always on guard. And, his might be more pleasant since he was always kind to me." She opened the door, a low growl escaped his mouth,

"Will this happen...again?" He interrupted her leaving, again.

"Maybe...Have a good night, Curio," She turned to leave.

"Alright. You too." He mustered bitterly, wondering if this means there was no meeting tonight and he could go to sleep to just dream about what he could have done if he wasn't tied up back then.

"Hardly, I'll probably have to do Conrad as well. And his will be the most painful..." She spoke over her shoulder casually.

Aha, Conrad... Oh, that old timer's going to freak when he hears about her strange_ punishments_. Then, like a switch in his brain he understood what Juliet meant. He paled.

_Oh My God..._

_

* * *

_

My, my, can you believe that I was **11** when I wrote this?

Oh, and, reviews are my rewards...So, you know what to do. :)_  
_


End file.
